Neptune Speedboat
Tactical Analysis *'Unholy Trinity': Three torpedo launchers line the front of the Neptune, allowing it to tangle with enemy boats with surprising skill. Ships and subs alike cannot stand the power and speed of this boat. *'Here's your medicine': The Neptune can also switch to use bio-toxic torpedoes rather than high-explosive ones. Viral torpedoes do far less damage against ships, but damage them over time. They also near-instantly kill swimming infantry and animal scouts. *'I'm a scout, not a Heavy': Of course, being fast and small, the Neptune has near non-existent armour, which is why it's best used as a marine scout and harassment ship from high ranges. Operational History In the world of organized crime, anything expensive can quickly become a sign of wealth or status in the business. Stretch limousines, private jets, and expansive estates all make up the typical expenditure for the elite of the Syndicates investors. But in recent months, the new necessary symbol of power has become the local luxury yacht, the most popular of which is the Neptune Speedboat, an extravaganza of the finer things in life, while hiding a sinister secret. These captains of industry are far from ready for retirement. The Neptune is a dual purpose ship built with two things in mind, the enforcement of the will of the Board of Classics, and the proliferation of creature comforts. Never has there been a ship adequately capable of both until the Neptune. Off the Atlantic coast of Colombia, various members of the Syndicate who have made fortunes on the various illegal trading industries cannot escape the nostalgia of the open sea. They suffered the worst the business has to offer in the claustrophobic cabins of Siren Subs, and in the harsh open seas as a courageous Argonaut. Truth be told, a man from every monied profession within the Syndicate can be found on the owners' list of Neptune Speedboats. They seek a more relaxed occupation in the clear blue seas of the world and have spared no expense on the customization of their very own Neptune. However the sins of these men and women of trade are far from forgotten. More than likely, as a result of their actions the owner of the ship is in hiding from people they may have wronged. So they take too the seas, not forgetting their past but looking to the future, a future in which they continue to profit from business with the Syndicate. As a person who has enjoyed certain privileges with regard to their relation to the Syndicate, the Captains of the Neptune Speedboats are inclined to serve with a valiant determination for the cause of the bottom line. They are offered protection in exchange for the services they can offer to the corporation. The Neptune Speedboats are armed with three Matador torpedo launchers that are used to great skill by the captain of the vessel, to sink any surface targets designated by their clients. If necessary the captain can use the Neptune's secondary armament, special torpedoes full of barely sealed bio-toxins. With toxins able to instantly cause a person or animal's internal organs to fail, and penetrative tips that will automatically loose the death-causing weaponry into the hulls of ships to kill crew and damage the ship over time, the mere activation of these horrific weapons also trips a switch in the captain's quarters, dropping a pair of sun-blocking shades into their lap so they can ignore the effects that these torpedoes produce. Behind the Scenes The cost of the Neptune is actually the amount of money you pay/bribe the Captain for his services. Category:Units